Tickle Demons and Sleepy Warlocks
by ligtwood
Summary: A loud bubbling laugh was coming from somewhere and it took him a minute to realize it was his own. He also seemed to have squeezed his eyes shut at some point. With high pitched giggle Magnus opened them and was met with a smug face. Oh it's on. Malec Drabbles
1. Tickle demons and sleepy warlocks

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own mortal instruments, I wish I did, but no. I don't. _

_**Pairing:** Malec mmm yesss... _

_**AN: **A very, very short fic but i uploaded it anyway ^^ Hope you like it!  
_

**Tickle Demons and Sleepy Warlocks**

"Magnus?" The sound broke through Magnus deep slumber and he struggled answer. "Mrghhn." Was all that came out. _Maybe now the voice would let him sleep-_

"Magnus?" There it was again. Normally he loved hearing that soft word coming from his sweet boyfriends lips, but not when he wanted to sleep in. When he didn't answer the voice seemed to have stopped it's constant questioning. Good.

"Mag-" _lilithdamnit_. A irritated warlock thought before he answered.

"Yes Alexander what is it?" His voice sounded groggy and rough, filled with sleep still.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning."

"…And?"

"It's time to get up." Magnus sighed loudly and grabbed the nearby pillow and pressed it over his head. _Why did his boyfriend have to be a morning person? Why couldn't he be a, let's sleep in and then I'll make you a very satisfied warlock, person?_ A few minutes passed in silence and Magnus let himself be lulled back to sleep once again.

Then he heard a surprised 'Oh!' come from the left side of the bed.

Before the sleepy warlock could ask what, Alec's voice broke through the silence.

"My hands they seem to move on their own." _What the?_More gasps were heard and Magnus pushed the pillow away to get a good luck at his boyfriend.

_"_Oh Angel no. Magnus save yourself! I've been possessed by a tickle demon!" If Magnus hadn't been so frickin' tired he would have squealed at the cuteness his boyfriend was currently displaying.

"Alec darling, please don't-" But before he could finish milky piano fingers were drumming over his skin and Alec was on top of him, shoving no mercy. His cinnamon colored complexion made a beautiful contrast with Alec's pale one.

A loud bubbling laugh was coming from somewhere and it took him a minute to realize it was his own. He also seemed to have squeezed his eyes shut at some point. With high pitched giggle Magnus opened them and was met with a smug face. _Oh it's on._

Before the other had time to react Magnus had flipped them over, tickling his lover everywhere; over the ribs, under his chin, his feet and arms, before he started tickling his tummy. A loud (very manly) squeak came from Alec's lips. Then laughter was raining from him. It was the kind that made time stop for a little while and Magnus was sure it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

Magnus must've paused because Alec had somehow flipped them over again and was staring down at him, red faced, with a content smile on his lips. With the smile still intact, he leaned down for a kiss. It wasn't long or messy, just a short sweet one. Perfect. When Alec broke the kiss he looked at Magnus with triumph in his eyes. Resting his elbows on the warlocks chest, looking him in the eyes.

"A tickle demon?" Alec blushed and shrugged the best he could in his position.

"Well, it got you to wake up, didn't it?" Instead of answering Magnus chuckled, much more awake than he was ten minutes ago. Maybe waking up early wasn't so bad, if he had Alexander beside him. _We could just cuddle together and have breakfast in bed, maybe have a little lovemaking session..._He thought with a smirk.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Alec said. " But it's time to get up lazy bones, we're meeting Ragnor and Catarina for breakfast in thirty minutes." _Oh snickerdoodles._

_**AN: Reviews make me happy! **  
_


	2. Who spiked the punch?

**AN: Since**_** so many of you asked for another chapter I decided to write one. I'm thinking about making some drabbles and posting them here, if you guys would like it? But guys I need inspiration! Please feel free to send be prompts or ideas! Also I didn't have time to proof read this chapter so bear with me until I get the chance ok :) I uploading this in and airport in Spain. Oh and thank you for the really sweet reviews rainbowchameleon, Carol, sheerio4ever, wrongreason, cheesekun and Pleasinglytherandom! They made me so happy 3  
**_

**Disclaimer: _I still don't own the mortal instruments or malec._**

**Paring: _Malec, duhh._**

**22:16, Alec POV**

The music was too loud. Well not too loud but still loud enough to annoy Alec. The place was crowded with people and he was not enjoying this. Not one bit.

Alec never went to parties, and he didn't really know what to do with himself. He must've looked pretty stupid standing still and quiet around the dancing and laughing people. This was a completely new thing to him, but he would at least try it. Alec knew how much his boyfriend enjoy throwing these things. He could still remember all those time Izzy or Jace had tried to take him out to different clubs or parties, and that one time Jace had decided to 'bring' the party to him. All in all, it had ended with a burning three; a passed out Isabelle and a goblin fight. He himself was hiding in a closet nearby during these incidents. _Now isn't that ironic._

With a quiet sight Alec's blue eyes swept over the crowded loft, Magnus was nowhere to be seen and neither were any of his friends. Feeling a little rejected Alec went to stand by the drink table looking at the different cocktails. Some were neon coloured, others were glittering and one looked like liquefied rainbow._ Only Magnus, _he thought with a smile. _Now, there must be something alcohol-free_…His eyes landed on a large bowl of what _looked _like fruit punch.

After a short inner debate Alec took a cup and filled it with the slightly pink liquid. Hesitatingly he reached it to his lips and took a sip, and his eyes winded at the sweet fruity taste, and after what appeared to be seconds his cup was empty. Another cup wouldn't hurt. Would it?

**22:47, Magnus POV**

Alec Lightwood was drunk. Now that was something you didn't see everyday. His boyfriend was currently dancing some sort of "Hey Macarena" with a few giggling vampire girls.

"By the Angel, is that Alec over there?" He turned around and smiled at the younger Lightwood. Isabelle was dressed lovely in a short, dark green dress with a few gold details.

"Your brother is quite the party animal isn't he?" Magnus gestured at Alec, who now had decided to do cartwheels around the girls, and started laughing a little at Isabelle's dumbstruck expression.

"Is he _drunk!?_" Her voice seemed to go up a few octaves as she spoke.

"I would say so, unless this is a usual occurrence that I'm not aware of." Magnus said raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"But he _never _drinks! Trust me, I've been trying to get him to loosen up for years. And the last time didn't go so well." Before Magnus could ask what, Isabelle had gotten a call from Sheldon and was on her way too leave. Shouting at Magnus to take care of her drunk ass brother, and maybe get some videos on him while he was at it.

The warlock didn't answer; instead he walked over to said shadowhunter who was, from the looks of it, doing the hula. _Huh, he sure knows how to work those hips, I must remember this for later._

As he got closer he could hear Alec's drunk chatting, something about birds and basketballs.

"Alec darling, what are you up to?"

Alec, who had a few hot pink stripes in his ink black hair, turned around and gave Magnus the biggest lopsided grin he had ever seen.

"Magnus!" _Hick_ "I've been looking for you,_" Hick_ "forever." _Hick_

"Oh really?"

"Yes sirrr~" Alec slurred as his smile turned into a seductive (adorable) grin. "I'm going too seduce you, very sexily, and then we're going to do some very adult stuff in your bedroom." Alec wiggled his eyebrows in what he probably thought; a very sexy way but it really looked kind of ridiculous. Magnus snorted and tried to stifle a laugh as his boyfriend hiccupped again.

The small group of giggling vampires had somehow gotten bigger and they were watching Alec with interest in their eyes. With a small smile Magnus spoke up.

"Let's get you too bed dear, you need some sleep." That was probably the wrong thing too say because his boyfriends eyes got comically wide and a gasp escaped from his lips. And then he did something Magnus had never heard or seen, him do before. His boyfriend whined. A clear, long and loud 'no' came from his lips.

"But Magnus!" He said in his new whiny, drunken tone. "I'm not even tired." _Hick_ "I have soo many energies! See!?" _Hick._ Too prove his point, Alec started to jump up and down and the group of vampires started too laugh at his antics.

"I think the fact that you just said 'many energies' proves my point of needing sleep honey." Magnus smiled. Then he started too shoo away the vampires who weren't that happy to leave. After some pushing and pleading, Magnus managed to drag a hiccupping Alec away from the party and into their bedroom.

Alexander squealed, _squealed,_ when he saw the bed and jumped into it with a content sigh. Before Magnus could speak Alec had swept the duvet covers over his head and had managed to make it into some kind of headscarf.

"Oh Magnus," He said in a high breathless voice, batting his eyelashes" Please bring me some cheese cake." Magnus blinked. "With lots of blueberries." He added.

"Yeah, maybe later sweet cheeks." Alec started to mumble a little, not letting go of the duvet. After some time he spoke up.

"I'm a shadowhunter." He stated proudly.

"Yes I know sweetheart. What about it?" Magnus had managed to get Alec's shoes and jeans of and started working on tangling his boyfriend out of the duvet.

"Why am I here I should be out and saving da streets." He said with a thug kind of accent. Laughing Magnus kissed him on the lips.

"Maybe tomorrow ok?"

"But who is going to save them tonight. They need protection." Alec looked like he was close to tears.

"I'm sure Jace will handle it." He added hastily. Alec, thankfully, seemed to calm down a little.

"Good. But I need to call him to make sure." Not seeing the harm in letting his boyfriend call his Parabatai Magnus snapped his fingers and a phone appeared in Alec's hand.

After some struggling with finding Jace's number (and renaming him into 'goldilocks are scared of ducklings') Alec was calling him with a really serious face.

"**This is Jace speaking."**

"Ah, yes this is me speaking." Alec stated in a bored voice.

"**Alec? Is that you?" **Alec rolled his eyes in Magnus direction and mouthed _idiot _to him, while gesturing at the phone.

"Duh." Magnus giggled. This was hilarious, he would pay too see goldilocks face right now.

"**Are you **_**drunk?" **_

"Noooo." Alec smiled at Magnus again and put a finger over his lips and made a shushing sound.

"**Alec what-" **

"Jace are the streets safe?" _Hick. _

"**I…What?" **Magnus could practically hear the confusion in the blonds voice. Alec thougt, looked really frustrated, like he was talking to a small child.

"Are the streets safe?" He spoke out really slowly, pausing after every word.

"**Yeah, I uh.. I guess they are?" **Alec looked satisfied by the answer.

"Good. Goodbye then bitch." And with that he ended the phone call and laid down in bed with the chuckling warlock. After a few kisses and weird questions from Alec's part, Magnus managed to get the shadowhunter into bed.

"Everything good now?"

"Yes." _Hick. _

_"_Hopefully your hiccups will pass over time." Alec hummed in agreement and hugged his pillow, already asleep. Magnus bent down and kissed his forehead before he turned the lights out. Deciding to go out and make the last of the party guests leave before he too, could fall asleep.

**23:59, Jace POV.**

_What the hell? _Jace thought.

"Jace? Is everything ok?" Clary asked from his bed, a few red locks fell into her face.

"Um yeah, I just had the weirdest phone call with Alec. I think he's drunk."

"But he never drinks?"

"I know. Oh well. Back to the 'why can't we do it in Simons room' discussion

_**End**_

**_Reviews_**_** make me happy! **_


End file.
